


Until The Next Bar Fight

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Calm Down Erik, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Protective Erik, comedy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: Charles loves how passionate Erik is about everything. What he doesn't like is Erik punching in the face any guy who as much as looks at Charles. Until one time when...





	Until The Next Bar Fight

**Author's Note:**

> You can find a Vietnamese translation [here](https://groovydarling.wordpress.com/2017/08/29/until-the-next-bar-fight/#more-84) by the lovely [Jellemi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellemi/pseuds/Jellemi) . Thank you, dear, for taking the time and effort to translate this! It means so much to me!  

Erik has always been a very passionate man. Everything is an extreme with him. He lives to the fullest, loves with all his heart and hates with all his heart. Charles likes that about Erik. But at times it can become a bit of a problem. Especially when it gets them in trouble.

One of the biggest troubles Erik’s passionate personality gets them in is when they go out together and Erik’s passionate possessiveness and jealousy take over. 

Example, they go to a bar, spend time together, have fun, relax. Everything is just great. And then suddenly someone says something to Charles, or looks at him in a way Erik disapproves of, and that’s it. What follows is: 

  1. Erik loses it 
  2. The guy who has the misfortune of as much as glance at Charles gets punched in the face. Hard.



They have endless arguments about it. Each time Erik apologises and each time Charles forgives him. And it lasts until the next bar fight when Erik blacks out again and punches yet another unsuspecting but inappropriate guy in the face. Charles is already tired of having the same quarrel with his husband. He is tired of Erik's possessive jealousy.

"I am your husband.” Charles says over and over again. “I love you. Why would you be so upset someone else likes me too? It doesn't matter. It’s human. Don’t be a caveman!"

"But they want you, Charles!" Erik groans in reply every time. 

"So let them! I don't want them. And isn't that more important? Surely you're not  _ that  _ insecure!"

And with that the argument starts all over again. 

Eventually it gets to the point where Charles starts dreading their nights out. He'd rather stay home and have a nice cozy evening  _ alone  _ with Erik. Where it’s safer and with no distractions. 

Erik understands the reason behind Charles’ reluctance to go out at night with him. He even seems a little relieved and even content with their life as an elderly couple. It has a certain pleasant dose of coziness to it that they both enjoy. 

That solution works well for like a year. However, one night there’s no escaping the ‘night bar entertainment’. It’s Raven’s birthday and she invites them out to a bar. There’s absolutely no way to reject it, it was impossible not to go, and they both know it. Charles gives his reluctant agreement and so does Erik but deep inside they both secretly fear the event. They both know what is going to happen. They'll have a great time right until out of the blue someone suddenly makes Erik jealous and Erik punches yet another guy in the face. 

It is only a matter of time and they both know it.

**. . . . . . . .**

The next morning when they wake up Charles doesn’t want to look at Erik. He ignores him at breakfast too. They eat in silence. It’s Sunday so they basically stay in one another’s hair for the rest of the day but still don’t exchange a single word. Charles keeps avoiding Erik. Doesn’t even as much as glance at him. 

Finally it’s too much and Erik can’t take it anymore. 

 

_ = {to add the caveman thing when erik teases charles} _

 

"Are you ever gonna speak to me again?” he asks. 

Charles looks out the window, not turning towards Erik. 

“Come on, Charles, please, talk to me?” Erik pouts. 

Charles glances at him. His face looks sad. 

“I love you.” Erik reminds him tentatively, putting a gentle hand on Charles’ shoulder. 

Charles lets out a desperate groan.

“You can’t avoid the topic forever.” 

Erik has a point so Charles groans again. 

“I’m so sorry, Erik! I’ve no idea what came over me last night! I just saw that guy talking to you and I could read his mind, the things he wanted to do to you and I just-- I don’t know… I just couldn’t help myself! I don’t know what happened.” 

“You broke his nose, Charles.” Erik supplies. “That’s what happened.” 

Charles groans for a third time. “I know. And I’m sorry!” he whines. 

“I understand you’re sorry and you didn’t mean it but we should still talk about it and I’m glad you’re ready to do that now.” Erik continues, assuming a serious expression on his face. “Tell me, had you ever had any violent episodes?”

“Erik, please!” Charles pleads. 

“Answer the question, Charles. This is important.” 

It’s ridiculous. Erik is just getting back at him for all the shit Charles usually puts him through after such behavior, Charles just knows it! But what can he do about it? He deserves it! 

“Erik, I’m  _ really  _ sorry. And I understand now. Can we not talk about this anymore?” 

“That was very hypocritical of you.” Erik gasps, pretending to be shocked. “You always yell at me for losing control over my passion but you do exactly the same, you caveman! And we’re supposed to not talk about it anymore when you do it?” 

Charles hides his face in his hands. “I know! And I’m  _ so very  _ sorry!” 

“Don’t get me wrong. I liked it.” Erik chuckles. “It was pretty hot, really. And sweet. And adorable.” 

“How is me punching a guy in the face adorable!?” 

“You’re always adorable, even when you’re punching someone. You’re like an adorable violent mouse.” 

“God! Erik! Shut up!” Charles groans again. 

Erik grins amused. “But you also showed me you cared. I was-- I wasn’t sure you did anymore. I thought I pissed you off too many times for you to love me as much as you once did.” 

This time Charles looks up at him with big blue eyes. There’s love there and Erik can literally feel it radiating from his husband’s mind. 

“Oh, Erik.” Charles says with feeling. “Of course I love you. I could never not love you. But punching someone in the face isn’t an expression of love. It’s possessive and stupid and I-- I hate that I did that. But I understand you better now that I know the feeling first hand.” 

Erik smiles. “You’re just trying to soften me up, you charmer!” he teases again. “But I accept the apology. And now that you’ve been in my shoes, so to speak, you won’t yell at me anymore?” 

Charles shakes his head. “No, I won’t.” And he quickly adds. “But that doesn’t mean you have a carte blanche to walk around in bars, punching people in the face.” 

“Of course not.” Erik agrees.

“Of course not!” Charles repeats.

“But only if you promise the same.” Erik teases with a wink. 

“Oh, Goddddd!” Charles groans, hiding his face in his palms once again. 

Erik takes Charles’ hands in his and preses his forehead to his husband’s.

“I love you.” Charles confesses and Erik replies with the same heartfelt “I love you.” 

Things are good now. Until the next bar fight. 


End file.
